Sequel of Chatting Dating
by Foodlovers
Summary: LDR itu masalah, apa lagi pisah nya jauh antar negara. Tapi masalah itu tidak akan ada kalau kedua belah pihak nya tidak mempermasalahkan. Kuncinya saling percaya dan komunikasi. Sakura dan Sasuke terpaksa harus berpisah, bukan putus. Hanya LDR. Masalah gak ya? Hm. Baca aja deh! Sequel dari fic seblumnya yang judulnya Chatting Dating. Summary gak sesuai sama isi hehe maafkan. RnR.


**Sequel of Chatting Dating**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU. Typo. OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. EYD berantakan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haruno Sakura** [photo] Halo teman-teman. Aku pamit ya mengabdi ke korea. Doakan aku baik-baik aja di sana. Semoga teman-teman yang lain bisa menyusul aku ngajar di sana. Hehe

 **Hinata Hyuga** Kamu seriusan, Ra?

 **Temari** Sakura beneran? Keren ih. Sukses ya, Ra!

 **Gaara** Hebat, Ra! Sukses ya.

 **Ino Yamanaka** Huuuu ikuuuuttttt... enak banget sih ke korea bisa ketemu oppa-oppa.

 **U. naruto** Keluar dari zona nyaman itu sulit loh, harus kita dukung keputusan Sakura guys! Kapan lagi bisa berpetualang kalau gak sekarang. Jangan sia-siakan waktu untuk menonton dan jadi kaum millenial yang menyesali masa lampau ketika tua nanti. Semangat Sakura! Sukses terus ya.

 **Haruno Sakura** [ _ **Hinata Hyuga** Kamu seriusan, Ra?_] iya Hinata. Hehe

 **Haruno Sakura** [ _ **Temari** Sakura beneran? Keren ih. Sukses ya, Ra!_] iya beneran, makasih temarii...

 **Haruno Sakura** [ _ **Gaara** Hebat, Ra! Sukses ya._] Makasih ya Gaa.

 **Haruno Sakura** [ _ **U. naruto** Keluar dari zona nyaman itu sulit loh, harus kita dukung keputusan Sakura guys! Kapan lagi bisa berpetualang kalau gak..._] Mantab jiwa.

 **Hinata Hyuga** Ngajar di mana nanti, Ra? Berangkat kapan? Jadi Guru Bahasa Inggris kan?

 **Inuzuka Kiba** Wuiihh Sakura udah selangkah lebih maju. Keren. Jangan oplas ya Ra di sana.

 **Haruno Sakura** [ _ **Hinata Hyuga** Ngajar di mana nanti, Ra? Berangkat kapan?_] Di distrik Mokpo. Berangkat bulan depan. Iya hinata.

 **Haruno Sakura** [ _ **Inuzuka Kiba** Wuiihh Sakura udah selangkah lebih maju. Keren. Jangan oplas ya Ra di sana._] Haha ga lah, gue udah cantik gini ngapain oplas.

 **Gaara** R u as volunteer? Or being teacher at the school which u applied on **Haruno** **Sakura**?

 **Haruno Sakura** The second one **Gaara**

 **Gaara** That's awesome. Which level? Elementary, secondary, senior or univ maybe? Is that famous school at the country? How long will u stay and teach?

 **Haruno Sakura** it is not a famous school, an elementary and for a year.

 **Gaara** Good luck girl!

 **U. Naruto** Lengkap amat **Gaara** nanya nya kek sensus.

 **Neji Hyuga** Good luck, Ra. Kamu keren!

 **Shikamaru N.** Good luck, Ra. Kamu keren! - 2

 **Inuzuka Kiba** Ga kreatif banget **Shikamaru N.** Kerjaannya cuma ngecopas kalo nongol di sini.

 **Shikamaru N.** Urusai!

 **Yamanaka Ino** Pasti dia ngetik sambil tidur

 **Temari** Mending copas, biasa cuma komen 2 nya doang.

 **Shikamaru N.** Urusai!

 **U. Naruto** Nah tuh pasti copas lagi hahaha

.

.

.

Sudah mulai aneh isi percakapan grup _whatsapp_. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala bacanya. Sakura pasti akan merindukan teman-teman anehnya itu. Terutama Sasuke si pria dingin tapi perhatian.

Kini hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke sudah resmi berpacaran sejak satu tahun lalu, sejak Sasuke secara terang-terangan mendekati Sakura dan mengajaknya makan malam. Dua minggu setelah pendekatan Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya yang langsung di terima oleh gadis itu.

Sejak satu tahun lalu pula Sakura bekerja di bidang pendidikan, Sasuke ikut andil dalam menyelesaikan masalah bingungnya Sakura yang kelak ingin menjadi apa. Sasuke setuju dengan keputusan Sakura yang ingin mendedikasikan dirinya menjadi seorang pengajar, termasuk merantau di negeri ginseng sana yang terkenal banyak oppa-oppa tampannya.

 _Drrrttt drrrtt_

"Halo, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke yang menelepon. Sasuke memang sudah janji setelah pulang dari kantor akan menelepon Sakura.

 _"Hn, semua sudah siap kan? Jangan ada yang sampai belum kamu persiapkan ya"_

"Siap bossque. Semuanya sudah siap hanya tinggal tunggu keberangkatan" sebenarnya Sakura sedih ketika mengatakan ini, ia akan berpisah tidak bertemu sama sekali dengan kekasihnya sampai satu tahun penuh. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sakura ingin bergerak maju mencapai impian dan Sasuke juga tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi Sakura.

 _"Jangan lupa baju hangat. Kamu ngga kuat dingin kan."_

"Iya, Sasuke-kun tenang aja. Mama sudah menyiapkan semuanya kok, terutama baju hangat" terdengar helaan nafas lembut dari seberang telepon, Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti sama seperti dirinya yang merasa sedih. Siapa pula yang tidak sedih ketika suatu hubungan mengharuskan LDR _a.k.a Long Distance Relationship_ saat sedang cinta-cintanya dan sayang-sayangnya.

 _"Ra..."_

"..." Suara Sasuke teramat pelan tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Sakura. Sakura tidak menjawab, menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan sang kekasih hati.

 _"Sayang,"_

"..." Napas Sakura nyaris berhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan Sayang. Sejak satu tahun hubungan mereka Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Hanya Sakura, atau Ra. Jadi ini yang pertama kali Sasuke menggilnya Sayang. Oh My GOD! Rasanya seperti terbang ke atas awan. Bahagianyaaa... "ehm, Sasuke-kun" akhirnya Sakura bisa bersuara kembali.

 _"Aku sayang kamu, Ra."_

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Sas. Aku cinta banget sama kamu." _Cheesy_ sekali. Tapi membahagiakan.

 _"Aku juga..."_

"Juga apa?" Pancing Sakura sambil menggigit bibir menahan senyum.

 _"Juga cinta sama kamu."_

"Kok kita jadi _cheesy_ gini sih? Garing ah!" Sakura benar-benar tersenyum senang atas pernyataan cinta Sasuke beberapa detik lalu. Tetapi Sakura juga malu sendiri kenapa mereka jadi seperti anak kecil baru pacaran sih.

 _"Ra, jangan ngelirik oppa-oppa di sana ya? Jangan lupain aku. Jangan lupa kabarin aku, setiap hari harus ada kabar"_

"Iya siap bossque. Kamu juga jangan ngeladenin cewek-cewek ganjen yang godain kamu ya. Inget aku di sana yang lagi ngajar dan berperang melawan _shock culture_ dan _home sick_ di negeri orang. Jangan selingkuh. Pikiran kamu juga harus di jaga ngga boleh mikirin cewek lain barang sedetik pun. Harus aku terus yang kamu pikirin. Jangan nakal! _I'll be back as soon as possible._ " Sakura ingin menangis, sungguh ingin sekali tapi Sakura tahan. Sakura tidak ingin menangis di telepon dan membuat kekasihnya itu kuatir.

 _"Iya sayang"_

 _Ting tong_

"Ehm Sas, kayaknya ada tamu deh. Bentar ya. Atau nanti aku telepon balik deh"

 _"Hn, oke"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

Di sini lah Sasuke sekarang, di hadapan Sakura. Jadi selama bertelepon ria dengan sang kekasih rupanya Sasuke ada di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir apik di depan rumah Sakura. Kenapa Sakura tidak sadar ya kalau ada suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya?

"Aku bawa _black pizza_. Kamu ngidam ini kan dari kemarin?"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, Aku Sayang kamu!" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Tangis sedih, bahagia, bangga, perasaan cinta, sayang, rindu, semuanya tumpah di mata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendapat pelukan hangat mendadak dari kekasih pinky nya yang sepertinya sedang dilanda baper menjelang perpisahan mereka. Tapi Sasuke sadar, perpisahan mereka bukanlah akhir dari hubungan melainkan suatu awal. Awal mereka mulai mendapatkan cobaan yang perlahan memberat.

Sasuke terus memeluk Sakura erat seraya mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya sesekali mengecup kening Sakura dengan sayang. Sasuke sedih tentu saja. Tetapi Sasuke janji selama Sakura bekerja keras di negeri orang di sana, Sasuke juga akan bekerja keras di sini. Setelah pulang dari Korea, Sasuke ingin melamar Sakura. Dan itu harus.

 **FIN.**

Ya, akhirnya bikin sequel juga setelah lama gantung hahaha. Meski akhir dari cerita ini juga tetap gantung hahaha.

Jadi, kelanjutan cerita **Chatting Dating** ini tuh bergantung pada kondisi grup _whatsapp_ alumni kelas kampus gue hahaha secuil ide nya dari sana. Sisanya ya ngarang bro haha.

Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan tidak memuaskan. Masih belajar namanya juga ya ehehe.

Semoga Suka.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Terimakasih.


End file.
